Cool Rider
by DressedUpToUndress
Summary: Songfic from Grease 2. Kagome decides to tell Hojo what she is REALLY looking for in a man


At 20 years old, college student Kagome Higurashi knew what she wanted in a guy. She stared at the clock on the wall, tapping her pencil against the desk, she sighed as she realized she still had another hour before she would get to leave. She had always hated this class, she felt that no matter what she did it seemed time seemed to slow. She leaned back and began to draw, her pencil taking over the page. When she finally came to look at the clock again she saw there was 2 minutes left. She sighed in happiness before looking down at the picture she had drawn. It was a man in leather with goggles and a bike helmet sitting on a motorcycle with a hand extended. She reached for the picture, as if to take his hand, mesmerized by its realistic qualities. She heard the sounds of chairs being scraped across the floor, knocking her out of her daydream. Putting the picture away, she got up and tucked her chair in before walking out of the classroom. She tossed her books in the locker she rented from the school, hesitating before closing it, thinking about the picture she drew. It was one she recognized from her dreams.

"Kagome! I'm glad I caught up to you!" A familiar voice called. She groaned before putting on her best fake smile and turning to look at him.

"Oh, Hojo! It's great to see you again, but I really do have to get going, sorry about that," she turned to walk away. 'God, this guy just can't take a hint!' she thought before walking away. He followed her.

`Well that's great! I'll walk you!`` She rolled her eyes at his eagerness. `There was something I wanted to talk to you about, Kagome. We've known each other for years now and I really think it would be in both our interests if we went out. Can't you see? We're perfect for each other!"

"Hojo, how many times do I have to reject you to make you understand? You and I are never going to happen. You just aren't what I'm looking for in a guy," Kagome responded with and exasperated tone.

"But Kagome, I can be whatever you want me to be," he told her.

"No. You can't be what I want or need," she walked out the door before deciding the only way to make him see would be with song.

_If you really want to knowWhat I want in a guy...Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machineWith hell in his eyes.I want a devil in skin tight leather, And he's gonna be wild as the one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight... To a coooool rider, a coooool he's cool enough,He can burn me through and ohhhh If it takes forever,Then I'll wait ordinary boy,No ordinary boy is gonna do.I want a rider that's cool. That's the way it's gonna be,And that's the way that I feel.I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,I want hell on give me a fine motorcycle,With a man growin' out of the move aside, cause I'm gonna ride... With a coooool rider, a coooool he's cool enough,He can burn me through and ohhhh If it takes forever,Then I'll wait ordinary boy,No ordinary boy is gonna do.I want a rider that's cool. _

_I don't want no ordinary guys,Comin' on strong to don't know what I'm lookin' for,They don't know what I 're gonna know when he gets here,Cause the crowd will be shakin'.I'll do anything to let him know,That I'm his, his for the takin'. I want a coooooool rider,A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.I want a coooooool rider,A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R. _

Unbeknownst to both Kagome and Hojo, a pair of eyes watched the whole scene. The owner of said eyes smiled to himself knowing exactly what the girl wanted now. He knew the girl would be his, and he knew exactly what he had to do to make sure of it.

The following afternoon, Kagome sat in the same class, with the same problem. Time was moving way too slow for her liking. She pulled out her drawing for yesterday, staring at it, she started to daydream. She thought of the man on the motorcycle she drew, imagining him extending his hand to her as she climbs on to the back of the bike. All her thoughts ended the same and she was beginning to feel hot and bothered. She felt ridiculous. 'I cannot believe I'm getting like this over a guy who doesn't even exist.' She thought to herself. The sound of scraping chairs across the hard floor knocked her to her senses. She got up from her seat and left the classroom to drop her books off at her locker. When she left the building, she noticed there were more people still on the school grounds than normal. Walking around, she soon realized they were all crowded around a leather clad figure on a black 1981 Honda XL 500. He looked at her, and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew his eyes were on her. He smirked as he held out his hand to her. She hesitated for only a second before taking his hand and climbing on the back of the bike. She clung to him leaning into his back as he sped off. Kagome couldn't help the smile that came to her face as her mystery rider swerved through traffic. It wasn't long until they were riding on a dirt road towards a remote clearing away from traffic. They slowed to a stop as he kicked the side stand down. Kagome climbed off the bike and watched as he did the same.

"So, Mr. Cool Rider, do I get to see your face?" Kagome asked him, closing the gap between them. He took off his helmet and goggles to reveal a head of spiky hair, and red eyes. She stared into his eyes feeling lost, not noticing he had put his arms around her waist.

"Hiei," he said quietly, knocking her out of her trance.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused.

"My name, it's Hiei," he told her again. She couldn't help but smile.

"Kagome," she told him. He smirked at her before placing a hand at the base of her neck and pulling her into a searing kiss. Kagome couldn't help but feel as though she had found exactly what she was looking for.


End file.
